herofandomcom-20200223-history
Akito Sohma
Akito Sohma is a former antagonist in the manga and anime series Fruits Basket. She is the love interest of Shigure Sohma. She is the head of Sohma family and cursed by the God of the zodiac. She is voiced by Maaya Sakamoto in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Colleen Clinkenbeard in the English version of the anime. Appearance She has short black hair due to her mother's command on bringing her up as a male. She shares the same eyes and hair color as her mother. To cover up her female body figure, Akito usually dresses in many layers or male clothing or oversized male clothing. In the Sohma House, she usually wears robes meant for men. By the end of the series, she grows her hair to shoulder-length and starts to wear female clothes. According to Shigure, if Akito had been brought up as a female, she would have been a spitting image of Ren. Personality She rarely shows any sympathy and is extremely misogynistic, showing little to no trust or respect for other women. This is evident through her behaviour towards Kana, Tohru, Rin, and her mother, Ren. Akito is actually extremely insecure. Ren's biting words and treatment towards her really had a strong impact on her mind when she was a child, and it can be seen that even as an adult, Akito is still intimidated by her words. She grew loathsome around Tohru Honda until near the end of the manga. However, Akito is actually extremely insecure, mostly because she's afraid that everyone around her will leave her. Akito is depicted as short-tempered and abusive, and has physically and emotionally scarred many Sohma, including Hatori, Rin, Hiro, Kisa, Yuki, and Kyo. History In Chapter 124, after talk with Momiji Sohma, she went to see Tohru in hospital room to accept her friendship. In Chapter 126, she have something to talk with Kyo's father that Kyo is free and Cat's Room will be destroyed. In Chapter 127, Saki can tell that Akito is woman. After finish talking with Kazuma Sohma about Cat's Room being destroyed. In Chapter 128, she want all of cursed Sohma member even Kyo at the main house. In Chapter 132, After the curse is broken, Akito reveal all of Sohma that she is a women, let them be free and tell them do they want in their life since curse broken and ask them for forgiven after she hurts them in the past (except Rin won't forgive Akito). Years later after married to Shigure, her mother attempted to kill her son Shiki by stabbing him with a knife. Akito protected her son and took the blow in his stead. Trivia *Akito's age is not given, but she is a few years younger than Ritsu and is said to be at least twenty by Shigure. *Her Japanese Voice Actress, Maaya Sakamoto is best known for voicing as Ciel Phantomhive from Black Butler, Aigis from Persona 3, Aerith Gainsborough from Final Fantasy VII, Shiki Ryougi from Kara no Kyoukai, Crona from Soul Eater, Haruhi Fujioka from Ouran High School Host Club and Princess Tomoyo from Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle. *Her English Voice Actress, Colleen Clinkenbeard is best known for voicing as Riza Hawkeye from Fullmetal Alchemist series, Yuuko Ichihara from xxxHolic & Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, Monkey D. Luffy from One Piece, Momo Yaoyorozu from My Hero Academia, Jinn from RWBY, Moka Akashiya from Rosario+ Vampire, Chisa Yukizome from Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy, Matsu from Sekirei, Nice Holystone from Baccano!, Marie Mjolnir from Soul Eater, Hana from Wolf Children, Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail, Kirika Tachibana from Kaze no Stigma, Miranda Lotto from D.Gray-man, Rin Asogi from RIN: Daughters of Mnemosyne and Margery Daw from Shakugan no Shana. *Her Child Voice Actress, Trina Nishimura is best known for voicing as Lan Fan from Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Sherry Blendy from Fairy Tail, Mikasa Ackerman from Attack on Titan, Meiling Li from Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card and Princess Tomoyo from Tsubasa: Spring Thunder Chronicle. See Also *Akito Sohma on Villains Wiki (Manga and 2019 Anime) *Akito Sohma on Villains Wiki (2001 Anime only) Navigation Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Teenagers Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Cursed Category:Insecure Category:In Love Category:Leaders Category:Parents Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Fruits Basket Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Antagonists Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Wrathful Category:Heroic Liars Category:Mentally Ill Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Fallen Category:Arrogant Category:Strong-Willed Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Optimists Category:Nurturer